Embrace Me
by Namikazes
Summary: Mikoto has always hated her life and hated the loneliness that came with it, making her feel cold and scared. It wasn't until Kushina came along that she felt warm and had her life changed. The things a strong friendship can do to the lost people.


She felt alone. This clan was dark and cold against her, suffocating any moment of happiness she had on whim without a beat. She lost her parents and family as a child but kept her head high and going, and pretended she was alright. Enrolling in school, she had no friends besides the nature around and the voices in her head. Every day, the cheerfulness coming from the other kids plunged a thin needle into her heart. She has always wanted a friend; someone to smile and laugh with.

She feels cold. Even with the quilt wrapped tightly around her trembling frame, this clans home did not bring the warmest feeling. Nothing scared her more than the symbol of the Uchiha; the one that controls fire. Every night she had dreams of her parents horrid death; what they went through for this village. She knows it's the life of a ninja, but why? Why did they have to go?

She felt scared. She felt horrified the day she obtained those crimson eyes as her own. The cursed bloodline limit she did not want. Ever since, people looked upon her differently. Was it fear? Jealousy? She did not know, but she didn't care. This is something she didn't want; something she didn't need. Still, she has no one to turn to. Her dark bangs covered her forehead and eyes, a look she picked up from her father. Just as her father, she wore a headband to keep her eyes in view.

Every day like the next she would jump out of bed and go to school, knowing it's the only place she has to escape for the time. She was alone, cold, and scared. That is, until the day the Academy got a new student. She watched with wide eyes as the girl was guided into the room, her long scarlet hair following, swaying lightly behind her.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!" And as quick as she said it, her hands covered her mouth in an instant. Mikoto stared in wonder at the girl as the class erupted in giggles and whispers. She felt something. Something moved in her chest at the very sight of this girl. What was it? It's not a new feeling, but it has been long forgotten.

Since the day Kushina moved in, Mikoto found herself wanting to talk to her; make some kind of conversation. She felt horrible for what the girl has to go through with the males of the class, but she held her ground greatly, which she admired. Kushina held this light she wanted. She loathed for it more than anything. Every day when she goes home, she sees nothing but gray. Not black or white, just in between, fore this place is her family, but her worst nightmare.

As always, her eyes held a dullness, no emotion whatsoever as she knelt down her pride. The day she was told of her betrothal was the day she ran; ran as fast and far as her legs would take her. Nothing but the clothes on her back and the tears in her eyes as her company. She had built her walls up so high only to have them wrecked down before her.

After running for so long, she collapsed in front of a house, a home she doesn't know. Once again, she doesn't care. Bringing her knees to her chest, she cried harder, letting it all out. But she jumped up at the feel of a hand grasping her shoulder, and fearing the worst she grabbed it and activated the eyes she hated the most about herself. Cold red eyes glared at the tearful violet hues staring at her with surprise.

"What's wrong, Mikoto?" Kushina asked, relaxing herself as it the rain poured around them. Mikoto let the red fade back into the black shade of her eyes as fresh tears filled them. She knows her name?

"Kushina.." She whispered. Kushina also seemed to be crying, but why? The smile she received made her snap and fling her arms around the girl tightly, bringing her closer than anyone has ever been. The feeling in the back of her heart expanded, bring a long forgotten warmth into her. Both girls sat together in the rain, crying their eyes out as their burdens weighed their shoulders down against them.

From that day, it was no doubt they were the best of friends. Mikoto no longer sat alone nor felt cold. Now having Kushina in her life was like a blanket; wrapping around her shivering fears and comforting her. She no longer felt scared walking in and out of her clan, instead she learned to respect the name. She no longer felt ashamed of her burden, instead she found love in it and welcomed it whole downheartedly.

Her walls she had built so high kept tumbling down, but again, she didn't care. She carefully would step over the gravel and keep walking onward, going straight for the next. It was the day she held her first son in her arms with her loving husband beside her that she thanked the Gods for choosing her for this life. She couldn't ask for more than what she had. She introduced her new son to Kushina and her newly wed husband a few days later, enjoying the joy that filled their faces. The look in both their faces is one she knows about. A want. No doubt they'll have a beautiful family of their own one day, one they can go home to just like her.

It was the day she held her second son in her arms that she thanked her husband for allowing her to this life, that she thanked the Gods for choosing her once again. The day she introduced him to Kushina she did not know would be a dreadful day. She would sit alone outside and stare up to the moon, feeling nothing but loneliness, a kind she hasn't felt in many years. Why did she have to go? But once again, she stepped over the gravel and moved on, but kept a piece oh so close to her, knowing they'll meet again.

She had no friends besides her family, and for them she woke up every morning with a smile on her face and the love for them in her heart. For them, she will do anything. But it was the day she handed her youngest son his lunch and watched him leave for school, that it was the last. She hugged him close and kissed his forehead, whispering her love to him before he left.

Before she left him.

That night, her and her husband waited patiently, trying their best to ignore the sounds of their families last cries. Not long after the silent that fell around them were there footsteps behind her. They were faint, but there. And as her heart was pierced, she looked at her husband as she fell. Swallowing the last of her life as her eyes slid closed. The pain melted and the darkness faded to a brightness that blinded her almost.

"Mikoto.." A soft voice sounded, one she longed to hear over the many years. Just to sound of it brought tears to her eyes.

"Kushina?" Seeing her best friends face certainly took its toll on her. Lip quivering and eyes squeezing shut she ran, throwing her arms around the woman and pressing her face in her shoulder, savoring the feel of hugging her once again. "I missed you." She whimpered, letting the scent of her calm her senses.

* * *

_And as your sun sets, your eyes will close. Wrap me in your warmth as you crumble my walls, and share the rubble of our sins. I've missed you my light, my best friend._


End file.
